Neko Stories
by HiddenHikari
Summary: Well...it's just what the title says! Hetalia with cat ears...HOW COULD IT GET ANY CUTER, DA?
1. Intro

A Collection Of Drabbles of Hetalia Parings…BUT …

They all have kitty ears! NYA~ NYA~!! ^^

Also: Sorry if your favorite couple isn't here, I'm still writing more, so don't give up, da~! ^^ (is currently working on US/UK and Ita/Ger)

And a few people i didn't no their human names, so i just used their county names...da~? _"


	2. IvanYao RussiaChina

Ivan and Yao sat at the diner table eating. Yesterday, Yao had cooked, they had had a Chinese food with green tea, today Ivan had cooked Russian food and they both had a small bottle of vodka.

To be honest, Yao had never tried something as strong as vodka. His ears were pulled back in worry. But on the other hand, Ivan had said it was okay, so it was be okay, right?

Either way, he voiced his thoughts, "Ivan, are you sure it's okay, aru?"

Ivan took a long drink, downing a forth of the bottle in one sip, "Of course its okay, da~! You trust me, da~?" Ivan tilted his head to the side.

Yao nodded and took a small sip. It burned as it slid down his throat. He coughed, but he was okay.

Ivan stared intently at him, tail waving eagerly for his lover to say he liked the drink.

Yao stood up and got a glass from the cupboard and got some water. That was just a tad too strong for him…

Ivan looked a bit hurt, but shook that expression off and walked over to Yao and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and smiled. "It's okay if Yao doesn't like it, da~!"


	3. GilbertRoderich PrussiaAustria

Roderich sat at his piano and pressed key after key filling the room with beautiful music.

His ear twitched when he hit a wrong note, but he kept playing. He hit the key again, another odd sound.

_What the heck?_ Roderich thought, _Was this really the _piano's_ fault?_

He peered into the open grand piano. He let out a disgusted sigh. "GILBERT!"

"What is it, Roddy?" Gilbert appeared in the door way, Gilbird sat on his right ear and he clutched a mug of beer in his right hand.

Roderich face-palmed, "Gilbert…what is this?" Roderich motioned inside the piano with his tail.

Gilbert's face lit up, "I was wonderin' where those went!" He reached in and pulled out his underwear. "Thanks, Roddy! You're the best!" Gilbert pulled Roderich into a tight hug, beer completely forgot about as it crashed to the floor.

Roderich's face turned red and he hugged Gilbert back.

Gilbert may be a self absorbed idiot, but he was _his_ idiot.


	4. CanadaFrance MathewFrancis

"My dear, Mathieu, don't be shy!" Francis cooed as he sat on his bed.

Mathew's ears twitched, _This is so demeaning!_ Mathew thought.

Why did he always have to be the one to wear a SKIRT when he and Francis wanted to make their love life a little more interesting?

Then a picture popped in his head and couldn't help but laugh out loud at the site. I mean SERIOUSLY! Francis? In a SKIRT?! One couldn't help but roll on the floor while trying not to piss your self from laughing so hard at a site like THAT!

"What is it?" Francis looked shocked at Mathew's sudden outburst of laughter while they were supposed to be sharing _l'amour_.

"Jus-just hold on a second, ay!" Mathew said as he took of the skirt. He then commanded Francis to stand and put it on. Mathew's tail was waving excitedly; he could wait to see how funny Francis looked while wearing a skir-

Oh no. What. The. Fuzz. There's just no way! Francis didn't actually look…SEXY in a MINI SKIRT??? …did he…?

A/N: and just in case someone lives under a rock, l'amour=love in French!

…although…I live under a rock, so I probably misspelled this…CX


	5. Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire

Chibitalia swept the hallway that led to the room which held Roderich's piano.

"Who's there?" He asked as he thought he saw someone peering around the corner.

The small blonde who went by Holy Roman Empire appeared around the corner, blushing heavily.

"I-I'm sorry…but I found this…I think it's yours…" He said as he walked closer. In his hand he held a small, golden fork.

"Ve~! That IS mine!" Chibitalia said as his tail waved excitedly and he ran over to Holy Roman Empire, "May I have it back?"

Holy Roman Empire blushed, "Yes." Chibitalia reached for it, but it was pulled out of his reach. "Yes, if you kiss me."

Chibitalia didn't think twice before he leaned in and kissed the other boy strait on the lips. Holy Roman Empire blushed more.

Who knew stealing Chibitalia's fork could get him this far?


	6. JapanGreece KikuHeracles

"That one." Heracles said as he pointed to the small kitten curled in the corner of the cage. "It has your ears, Kiku!"

Kiku laughed, "So it does!" He opened the cage and picked up the small kitten. Its eyes blinked as it let out a small mew. "Desu~, he will make a perfect addition to our family!"

Heracles tail waved back and forth leisurely as he and Kiku left the pound. "Merry Christmas, Heracles." Kiku said as he handed the kitten over to the taller man.

Heracles told him thank you, and reached into his pocket and pulled out small box. He opened it to reveal a sparkly, diamond ring. "Merry Christmas, Kiku." Kiku gasped. "Will you marry me?"

"Hai!" Kiku shouted before he swung his arms around Heracles' neck, luckily the kitten had a firm grip on Kiku's shoulder, other wise, it would've gone flying.


	7. LatviaSealand LatviaPeter

"Waaaaaahhh!!! Peeeeetttteeeeerrr!" Latvia cried as he ran to the small country wanna-be, ears pushed down in fear.

"What is it, Latvia? Is it Ivan again? What he do this time? I'll beat that guy up one day! I swear it! And then all the other countries will see that if I can beat Ivan, I can be a country my self." Peter lashed his tail to and fro as he continued mumbling to him self about becoming a real country.

Tears continued to poor down Latvia's face, he cleared his throat. "Um…Peter?"

"Yeah? Oh! Right, right!" Peter looked into Latvia's eyes, "What happened?"

"There-there's a ghost in my room…" Latvia looked away and blushed. (Isn't Latvia, like, three years older than Sealand? XD)

"Huh? A ghost? Cool! I wanna see it! Let's go look!" Peter took Latvia's hand and pulled him down the hall until they were standing inside his room.

Peter's tail lashed as he looked around the room, his ears perked up listening for every sound. Nothing. There was NOTHING here. He sighed. "Latvia, there isn't anything here."

Latvia's tail drooped. "Well…can you still stay over and play…? I mean…it was here…it probably just left for a while…It-it might come back!" Latvia stuttered as he tried to come up with a reason to make Peter stay with him for just a little bit longer.

"Okay. I guess I can stay for a while." Peter shrugged and his tail waved behind him. "Wadda ya wanna do?" He asked.

Latvia blushed. Peter was going to stay. Maybe today, Peter would FINALY realize how Latvia felt about him. He twitched his ears as they sat down to play a video game.


	8. PolandLithuania FeliksToris

"Toris! I need, like, some help here!" Feliks said as he looked at bottle after bottle of hair dye.

Toris walked over and picked up a bottle and studied it carefully, "Well, it could help if you told me what you were looking for…"

"I, like, want my ears to be _pink!_ Don't you think that would be, like, so cute?!" Feliks said pointing to his blonde ears.

Toris took Feliks' hands in his, "I think you're perfect just the way you are."

Feliks blushed, "Toris…stop it…people are, like, staring…" His ears pointed down in embarrassment.

"So?" Toris pulled Feliks in for a good long kiss, his tail intertwining with Feliks' tail.

There they stood, kissing, the hair dye completely forgotten about.


	9. SItalySpain RomanoSpain

"So." Spain said as he looked down at where the spinning bottle had landed. "I have to…kiss you now?"

He, Romano, Ludwig, Feliciano, Ivan, Yao, Arthur, Alfred, Mathew, Francis, Latvia, Peter, Kiku, and Heracles all sat in a circle around an empty coke bottle, provided by Alfred.

"Um…duh!" Romano exclaimed.

"Well…I'm just nervous is all…I mean…I never thought I'd have to kiss a boy." Spain looked away.

"You're playing spin the bottle with thirteen other boys. Unless Peter over there happens to be a girl, you would have to kiss a boy no matter what." Arthur stated flatly, ears twitching in frustration.

Spain ignored the Brit's snappy reply and instead leaned across the circled and grabbed Romano's shoulders and kissed him. Romano blushed, he wasn't really expecting that.

Spain pulled back and looked away. He had been thinking about kissing Romano for a REALLY long time now…and now that he finally had…he only wished the others weren't around to see it, so maybe they could've stayed like that for a little longer. Spain sighed.


	10. UkraineBelarusRussia KatyushaNataliaIvan

Natalia's tail wagged contently as she tore open the wrapping paper on her gift. Her ears perked up, "Katyusha! Thank you so much! I needed a new knife! My old one is all blood stained and ugly…"

Katyusha nodded awkwardly, she had only gotten her sister a knife for her birthday because she had woken up with girl standing at the foot of her bed TELLING her to get her a knife. Thinking back to that night, Katyusha started crying. "Jus-just open your brother's, okay?" Her tail moved up to wipe away her tears.

Natalia shrugged, why did her sister cry so much? _She should really try killing,_ Natalia thought, _that's what gets me and Nii-san through the day._

She picked up the second and last present and began to open it. _Maybe Nii-san got me a wedding dress for our marriage!_ She thought excitedly, but that seemed unrealistic, considering the small size of the package, _NO! It's a ring! It's a ring! I know it is! __**I know it is.**__ What a great gift, Nii-san!_

She tore at the paper until all that was left was a small plastic card. "What is this, Nii-san?" Her ears pulled back confused.

"Your sister and I think your ready, da." Ivan spoke calmly.

_Here it is! I bet that he got me a gift card so I can pick out the ring myself!_

"It's your very own credit card! Happy birthday!" Ivan's tail waved happily and his eyes were closed and a large smile was plastered on his face. He thought he had gotten his sister the perfect gift.

Natalia's smile faded and was replaced with a strong death aura. She crawled the length of the room until she was at the foot of Ivan's chair. "Marriage. Marriage. Marriage. Marriage." She repeated over and over again.

Ivan pulled his legs up and curled into the fetal position. Katyusha continued crying. Natalia continued saying 'marriage' and this went on for a good two hours until Natalia got sleepy and went to bed. Ivan and Katyusha slept on the couch, to afraid to walk through the dark house knowing Natalia was on 'marriage' rampage.


	11. ItalyGermany FelicianoLudwig

"VEE~! LUDWIG!" Feliciano shouted as he ran into the German's arms, "MEAN!"

"What's mean?" Ludwig asked peering over the Italian's head. All he saw was his dogs walking in and out of the kitchen. "You're not still scared of my dogs, are you?" He asked, petting Feliciano's hair down.

Feliciano shook his head, "No~! Not them~!" He pointed at the base of the stairs, "HIM! Vee~! He said that Ludwig hated me!"

"Hey! West! Whuzzup?" Gilbert said, emerging from the shadows, tail flicking back and forth.

"Gilbert. Get out. And my name isn't 'West'." Ludwig said, hugging Feliciano and wiping his tears away, all the while pointing toward the door. His tail twitched in annoyance.

"Relax, okay? I just ran out of beer! I'ma grab one and get out, since you obviously can't handle the awesome that is me!" Gilbert said going into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, "He was lying, right?" tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Ludwig nodded, and Feliciano leaned his head against his broad chest. His ears tickled Ludwig's neck and chin. His tail waved happily.

Gilbert got his beer and went to the back door, there he found Elizabeta, she ran in quietly and squatted next to the door that led to the living room, and peeked around quietly.

"You're one weird lady, Elizabeta…" Gilbert said, downing the rest of the beer, "But you got me a free beer, so you're not that bad."

Elizabeta sat there, camera in hand, tail curled around her feet, "I watched you and Roderich, too." She said, not turning away from the yaoi scene in the living room.

Gilbert sighed, he DID NOT blush, because Gilbert Beilshmidt does NOT blush, although his face DOES turn slightly red, but it's not a blush. Swear to you, it's not a blush. But he did leave rather quickly.


	12. EnglandAmerica ArthurAlfred

"Iggy, calm down." Alfred said, ears twitching in annoyance, "No way, Arthur. You've had way too many of those!" He said as he grabbed the beer out of Arthur's hand.

"G-give it baaack~!" Arthur whined as he made a feeble attempt at taking it back, but missed and fell flat on his face.

Alfred bent down, tail waving happily, "Y'know Arthur, your pretty vulnerable right now~!"

"Don't you even think about it, _Jones_." Arthur slurred, trying to sound intimidating.

"Don't think about what?" Alfred asked, batting at Arthur's lazy tail.

"You know 'what'." Arthur replied; swiping his tail out of harms way.

Alfred inched closer, so that they were face to face, "No, Arthur, I don't think I do. _Why don't you tell me what I can and can't do to you?_" Alfred said, bringing them nose to nose, his tail waving impatiently, "But Arthur~, that one night you said I could do whatever~!" Alfred pouted.

Arthur blushed, he may have been drunk, but clearly understood what Alfred was talking about. "Fine. Do whatever…"Arthur said, standing and walking to his room, tail and waiter apron swishing as he walked.

Alfred punched a fist into the air and chased after him.


End file.
